


renaissance

by kanbas_heart



Category: Mawaru Penguindrum
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanbas_heart/pseuds/kanbas_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Let's share the fruit of fate.</em>—<a href="http://www.less-real.com/quotes/3856">Kanba Takakura</a><br/><span class="small">a sonnet</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	renaissance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catbear (bluedreaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/gifts).



> This was written for [ateliers](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ateliers2015) the 2015 round.  
> Inspired by the painting [Renaissance](http://imgc.artprintimages.com/images/art-print/megan-aroon-duncanson-renaissance_i-G-51-5136-EVUEG00Z.jpg) by [Megan Aroon Duncanson](http://www.art.com/products/p8443233113-sa-i5297062/megan-aroon-duncanson-renaissance.htm?sOrig=CAT&sOrigID=0&dimVals=5078098&ui=A8EC803F0B0741349D0122F4C1035F3B).

I held your hand and waited for the dawn,  
Cold moon, its light, the now approaching train;  
Our fingers mix, warm skin the words whereon  
I wrote my secrets, the unseeing stain.

Is this the truth? Or is the truth redrawn?  
The moon's light flickers and begins to wane.  
A distant roar, the train has come and gone—  
My lips meet yours, the day will come again.

Survival strategies, I'll keep you safe.  
This wheel of fortune spinning us around;  
I'll take the punishments the gods ordained  
And bury useless feelings underground.  
My only wish, your heartbeat now regained,  
This victory the only battleground.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [alchemicink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink) for the helpful advice.  
> This story was also posted [here](http://kanbas-heart.livejournal.com/360.html).


End file.
